


Сердечная жила дракона

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Однажды Альбус услышал дракона.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сердечная жила дракона

Ал ненавидел дядю Чарли всеми фибрами души. Джеймс с отцом как-то обсуждали, что Авадой нельзя убить случайно, надо искренне хотеть чьей-то смерти. Тогда Ал не понимал, каково это — стоять, смотреть на кого-то и не мимолетно, не под секундной вспышкой эмоции, а спокойно и хладнокровно желать, чтобы этот человек умер. Теперь вот узнал. Все внутри плавилось чистейшей ядовитой ненавистью, насыщая отравой кровь. 

— Ну что, малышня, кому надергать чешуи? — Чарли стукнул носком ботинка по огромной лапе. Дракон был спеленут заклинаниями, как колбаса. Так что даже детей можно было подпускать — безопасно. — Самая яркая и мелкая — вокруг глаз. Из нее даже украшения делают.

— Почему нельзя просто собрать? — спросила Роза, и Ал благодарно посмотрел на кузину.

— Сама выпадает уже старая, слоящаяся. Она будет тусклой и ломкой. 

— А, тогда понятно.

— Ему же будет больно! — не выдержал Ал.

— Ты что их — жалеешь что ли? — искренне удивился Чарли. — Брось, мелкий, у драконов болевой порог такой, что их хоть живьем режь — ничего не почувствуют. И разум, как у снитча. Тупые, прожорливые и злобные твари. Думаешь, не будь на этом красавце пут — здесь хоть кто-нибудь в живых бы остался? Нет.

Когда-то бабушка Молли гордо рассказывала, что ее старший сын работает в заповеднике и изучает драконов. Дядя Чарли приезжал редко, но всегда очень шумно и весело, с необычными подарками и нескончаемыми забавными историями. Его обожали все, каждое появление Чарли Уизли превращалось в праздник.

И только став постарше, Ал осознал, что ничего Чарли не изучает. И «заповедник» — это просто красивое название, прикрывающее бурлящий котел крови, боли и безысходности. Драконов безжалостно отлавливали и разводили лишь для одной цели — ингредиенты. Чешуя, кровь и печень как ингредиент для зельеваров, сердечная жила — на волшебные палочки, когти и клыки — на сувениры. Еще кожа на костюмы, но не вся, а только с низа живота и паховых складок. Вся остальная туша никому не была нужна, и ее просто сжигали. 

— Ты же не рыдаешь над курицей, когда ешь бабушкино жаркое? — утешающе проговорила Роза, и Алу захотелось ее стукнуть. Или сказать, что курицу не разделывают живьем, потому что иначе ингредиенты теряют силу. И что курица... не разумна. 

Но он промолчал.

— Не обращай внимания, — снисходительно проговорила красавица Виктуар. — Альбус расстраивается, потому что свою палочку сломал, а новая палочка его плохо слушается. Вообще странно, что новую дали с совсем другой сердцевиной. Должна быть с той же. 

— С другой? — удивился Чарли, — действительно странно. А какая была?

— Жила дракона, — как всегда вылезла выскочка Молли и Ал, сжав кулаки, отвернулся. — А новая — с волосом единорога! 

— Да, палочку сломать — постараться надо было. Ну... ничего, мелкий, привыкнешь. — Чарли, походя, встрепал Алу волосы и широким размашистым шагом пошел вперед, увлекая за собой детей. — Сегодня у нас отбраковка яиц. Кто хочет посмотреть? 

Предсказуемо — посмотреть хотели все. 

Кроме Ала.

Он мрачно посмотрел вслед гомонящей толпе, вздохнул, потоптался на месте, а потом вернулся и сел на землю рядом с драконом. Разорвать наложенные взрослыми магами путы было ему не по силам, но Альбус все же попытался.

«Не надо», — почему Ал слышал дракона и почему его мог слышать только он — они оба не знали. В книгах ответа не нашлось, а осторожные попытки поговорить с родителями были списаны на излишнюю впечатлительность мальчика от первого посещения драконьего заповедника. Тогда Альбус услышал дракона в первый раз. А еще сполна ощутил его боль, отчаяние и бессильную ярость.

Гадать о причинах не приходилось — сбоку за лесом вилась вверх черная ниточка плотного дыма. Там сжигали драконью тушу.

«Его звали Роххерт. Он был моим другом»

— Ты... — Альбус посмотрел на неподвижного дракона, а потом невольно перевел взгляд на дым. И с трудом сглотнул вязкую, ставшую вдруг горькой слюну. 

«Мы не должны быть слишком взрослыми. Они говорят, что жила сердца со временем теряет эластичность, а кожа становится слишком жесткой. Поэтому нам не позволено жить дольше. Те, кто родились здесь, послушные. Их разуму не позволено проснуться, они готовы служить за подачки. Меньше магии, хуже кровь. Но с ними проще, чем со свободными. Плохая смерть».

Альбус неуверенно подошел и прикоснулся ладонями к твердой чешуе. Дракон был очень горячий, словно изнутри его подогревало пламя.

«Дракон должен умереть в полете, свободным. Иначе он обречен скитаться на земле и никогда не поднимется над облаками. Не омоет свой свет ветром и не сможет завершить круг, чтобы, сложив крылья, нырнуть вниз. Не пробьет изнутри новую скорлупу, чтобы увидеть этот мир заново. Только холод, темнота и сломанные крылья, волочащиеся по острым камням. Он до конца верил, что сможет вырваться и уйти свободным. Плохая смерть. Роххерт не заслужил такую».

— Я...

«Иди, тебя ищут, странный маленький детеныш».

Альбус оглянулся, сделал несколько шагов, а потом посмотрел через плечо в узкий зрачок, едва видный в щель между сомкнутых век, и несмело проговорил:

— Меня зовут Альбус. Почему я слышу тебя?

«Аль… хх. Я не знаю, почему ты родился зрячим. Может, душа убитого дракона смогла вырваться и найти воплощение? 

Возможно — того самого дракона, чье сердце в деревяшке, что ты сжимаешь в руке? Иди, Альхх. Иначе они придут сюда за тобой. А я хочу побыть один. Буду просить Изначального дракона быть милосердным к Роххерту. Жаль, что  
Изначальный больше не слышит наших призывов».

И когда Альбус уже отошел так, что деревья закрыли неподвижную тушу, едва слышно, на самой грани восприятия, донеслось вслед:

«Мое имя — Ольх»

Тогда Дракон бесился, яростно рвался, напрягал все мышцы, пытаясь преодолеть колдовство. Теперь же — бессильно лежал. И только слабое дыхание и едва слышные мысли говорили о том, что он еще жив.

Вокруг дракона разливалась застарелая безысходность так, что даже солнечный свет, казалось, мерк вокруг.

— Яйцо, да? — тихо спросил Альбус, прижимаясь лбом к едва теплому боку.

«Нас захватили у кладки. Мою подругу убили, а меня и кладку... Там — мой последний детёныш. Если бы не люди, то сегодня начало бы биться его сердце. Но уже не будет. Это больно — наживую рвать связь и отказывать в жизни собственному дитя».

— Я могу попытаться стащить яйцо, — не очень уверенно предложил Ал и до боли стиснул себя руками. — Их не очень охраняют. А потом... ну, не знаю, — можно отвезти в Запретный лес. Там кого хочешь можно спрятать. 

«А у вас можно забрать у матери новорожденного детёныша и отнести в лес? — горько спросил Ольх. — Детёныш выживет там один?»

— Нет.

«И у нас нет. Можно его согреть, вылупить, даже накормить. Но не будет связи, в нем не пробудится сознание. Будет тело и животные инстинкты. Лучше уж так — он не пробьет скорлупу, не сделает первый вдох. Его душа не закрепится под крыльями и улетит в небо, к Изночальному дракону. Он позаботится о моем малыше и не даст его в обиду. Не будет боли...»

Альбус опустил голову. Невыплаканные слезы сжимали горло и болели под ребрами так, что хотелось расцарапать себе грудь, чтобы избавиться от этой боли.

— Надо же что-то делать! Нельзя же совсем так, Ольх! Я расскажу, что драконы разумные!

Он сто раз думал об этом — попросить о помощи Скорпа. Или близнецов Скамандеров— сделать такой чемодан, как был у их знаменитого деда, и спасти всех драконов... 

«Думаешь, ваши взрослые особи этого не знают? Ты еще очень юный детёныш, Альхх. И очень наивный. Не терзай свое сердце. Лучше посиди со мной немного».

— Ольх?..

«Тут они просчитались: моя жила им уже не пригодится. Но может, Изначальный дракон меня все же услышал? Мне очень не хотелось умирать в одиночестве». 

Альбус кивнул, не доверившись своему голосу. Придвинулся еще ближе и прижался всем телом, чувствуя, как рядом все тише бьется чужое сердце и туманом тает теплое, почему-то очень близкое ему сознание.


End file.
